Tsubasa Hearts
by Vampire Shiver
Summary: This story was writen by a friend we are working together to make it. Syaoran and friends have come to Earth to find an incredible compitition taking place and evil heartless are appearing everywhere.
1. Proluge

**Prologue**

Michelle looked up to see a feather floating down straight towards her. As she caught it she thought, 'I feel a great power resonating from this feather, with it I can rule the world. But to give the world a fair chance…'

'There will be a contest,' she shouted, 'it will be 12 against 1, but to make it fair each time I beat one of them they join my team. The process of changing sides can be reversed but it is much harder for them to get someone back than it is for me to take them. And finally, I know exactly who the players will be.'

Then 12 beams of light shot out to the people selected to be players.

***

When Noah opened his book he found an invitation, he had no idea how it had gotten there. It read:

You Have Been Invited to Join the Competition.

Yours Truly,

#0

Noah wondered briefly about who #0 was before returning his attention to the strange line of text 'You Have Been Invited to Join the Competition.' As Noah was puzzling over this, 11 other people were wondering about the same thing. But before they could figure it out they were all engulfed in light and had a number emblazoned on their hearts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A watery like substance formed in the sky. There was a humming noise then a splash as the blob broke.

"Oof" People landed in a pile.

'Mokona landed on Kuro-tan!' exclaimed a white bunny thing that called itself Mokona.

'Be quiet you white pork bun!' shouted a man in dark clothes and a scary face the one that Mokona apparently landed on named Kuro-tan.

'Are you alright Princess?' questioned a boy with brown hair; he was lifting a young girl with dark blond hair.

'Yes,' replied the Princess.

'Where are we this time?' questioned a tall man with blonde hair and wore a long white coat. He lifted his hand above his eyes and looked around, squinting.

'I can answer that,' I replied from behind them.

They spun around, obviously surprised. Standing there were two people, Emily and I.

'Who are you?' growled the one called Kuro-tan suspiciously.

'I'm Noah,' I replied.

'And I'm Emily.' Emily added, quite suddenly.

'How do we know that we can trust you,' said Kuro-tan suspiciously his red eyes looking bored, but his tensed shoulder showing he was prepared to fight.

'Because...' I began.

'Mokona senses something bad!' exclaimed Mokona, he started bouncing up and down.

'Heartless!' Emily and I shouted at the same time, as the creatures scuttled into sight.

'We have to get out of here!' I said to the others.

'Come on princess.' The young boy called to the girl.

Then heartless appeared in a 3D state then bent to the floor turning flat as paper, they were black as shadows and had glowing yellow eyes. More appeared out of nowhere, wearing suits of armor. More gathered, growing in number and size.

'Run!' Emily shouted.

But before we could run off numbers 3, 4 and 5 appeared in front of us, their weapons at the ready.

'So who's next?' I asked, with a lot of apprehension in my voice. #3 just pointed at Emily. I nodded at her.

'I don't think so,' I exclaimed summoning my bow and Emily her lances.

'_**Very Well**_,' replied #3.

They the heartless launched at us at a very high speed.

'You ready Em?' I asked Emily.

'Regrettably,' she replied.

'Then let's go,' I said to everyone.

They just nodded and we leapt into a battle that we had no chance of winning. A tornado formed in the sky, thrashing its way through the sea of heartless.

The creature called Mokona was able to open his mouth suck the heartless into his mouth, the suction must have been far greater then you average vacuum cleaner.

(At the Dimension Witch's home…)

'Yuuko!' yelled Black Mokona, 'We have a package being sent by the white Mokona.'

'What is it?' asked Yuuko exasperatedly as she ran in the door.

'Just these black things,' replied Black Mokona.

'What could they be?' thought Yuuko out loud, 'I know, let's experiment on them!'

'YAY!' shouted Black Mokona.

(Back to the fight…)

The young boy and the dark one they called Kuro-tan were brilliant fighters they must have a lot of battles wherever they come from.

We fought valiantly but eventually I had to sound the retreat...

**Author's Note: Please R&R!**


End file.
